The Legend Of Zelda
by Hammer of god
Summary: Based on first game, R


_**The Legend Of Zelda**_

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

_A long, long time ago the World was an age of Chaos. _

_In the midst of the chaos in a little kingdom in the land of Hyrule, a legend was being handed down from generation to generation, the legend of the "Triforce"; golden triangles possessing mystical powers._

_One day, an evil army attacked this peaceful little kingdom and stole the Triforce of Power. This army was led by Ganon, the powerful Prince of Darkness who sought to plunge the World into fear and darkness under his rule. Fearing his wicked rule, Zelda, the princess of this kingdom, split up the Triforce of Wisdom into eight fragments and hid them throughout the realm to save the last remaining Triforce from the clutches of the evil Ganon. At the same time, she commanded her most trustworthy nursemaid, Impa, to secretly escape into the land and go find a man with enough courage to destroy the evil Ganon. Upon hearing this, Ganon grew angry, imprisoned the princess, and sent out a party in search of Impa. _

_Braving forests and mountains, Impa fled for her life from her pursuers. As she reached the very limit of her energy she found herself surrounded by Ganon's evil henchmen. Cornered! What could she do? ...But wait! All was not lost. A young lad appeared. He skillfully drove off Ganon's henchmen, and saved Impa from a fate worse than death. _

_His name was Link. During his travels he had come across Impa and Ganon's henchmen. Impa told Link the whole story of the princess Zelda and the evil Ganon. Burning with a sense of justice, Link resolved to save Zelda, but Ganon was a powerful opponent. He held the Triforce of Power. And so, in order to fight off Ganon, Link had to bring the scattered eight fragments of the Triforce of Wisdom together to rebuild the mystical triangle. If he couldn't do this, there would be no chance Link could fight his way into Death Mountain where Ganon lived. _

Link Sighed quietly to himself as he sat on a stump in the middle of Hyrule field, it was his job to collect and merge the pieces of the legendary Triforce but alas he couldn't, for Link had lost his wooden sword to a moblin. How could he go on without a weapon? Well he'd have to improvise, Link started off to the east of Hyrule field and after mere minutes he came along a small dark cave leading to who-knows what. Link weighed his judgment and decided to explore the cave "Got nothing better to do...". As Link entered the cave he could see a not so far away light, as he reached the light he could start to see the silhouette of a... _man_? "Hello? Anyone in here?" Link called out. " Come closer child of destiny" said the raspy voice of a wise old man. Link reluctantly came closer to see the old man more closely, He was hunched over slightly, had a beard and was wearing what seemed to like a robe.

"Child, I know of your fate... and you must first have power to your hand before you take on the land" The old man said as a steel sword appeared in the middle of the caves floor, it had a strange glimmer to it. " Take this blade and slay the beasts that trouble this land, you must first go to the fairy's pond north of Hyrule field, keep going until you find a bridge. Across this bridge will be the first place you will free from Ganon. Remember, A great journey begins with a single step" and then he was gone, as if he was never there to begin with. Link rubbed his eyes, had he imagined all of this out of hunger? no... the sword was still here, Link picked up the steel sword and walked out of the cave. " I should probably follow the old mans advice" and like that he was off! To journey to the place that the old man spoke of.

After what had seemed like hours he had finally reached what seemed to be the pond the old man had talked about, it looked close enough at least. Link decided he would rest here, he sat down on a mossy rock and began to examine the sword he had been given free of charge, it was a pretty decent sword but there was just something _strange_ about the sword. _It's just your imagination Link, stop being so paranoid, _Link smiled at his suspicion, he had been on his own for quite a while now not knowing what to really do with the quest bestowed upon him. Link got up, he couldn't stay here any longer because he had to get going to the place he was supposed to go to. Link moved on trying to avoid any octoroks he ran into or any moblins that got in his way, but at some points he didn't have a choice and he had to "Take care of em'" he already had to clean his blade up, or so he thought... it seemed like the blood just disappeared, how strange. Link came up to the bridge, it looked pretty crappy to tell the truth and Link really didn't want to pass it. But since Link was the "Child of Destiny" he had to and after mustering the courage he got around to passing it without dying. Link gaped at what was in front of him, _a dungeon? _When he had been a kid he and the village kid's would play escape the cavern but eventually just called them dungeon's because they we're dangerous and had the feel of death in them, Link guessed the habit of the name never really left.

Link frowned and reluctantly entered the dungeon not knowing what to await him in this musty smelling hellish place.

As soon as he entered the dungeon he saw them, _Statues of fish? _That's what it seemed like, Link went into the left room only to be awarded with a loud screech, "What the hell?!" Link yelled as three keese swooped down at him. Link winced as one of them scratched his shoulder, Link didn't make a second thought as he raised his blade and brought it into a spin attack completely obliterating the keese. Link couldn't help smile evilly as the chunks of keese fell to the floor, and a metal _clink. _Link quickly turned around to just see a golden key on the floor, " Might come in handy" He said to himself as he picked it up. Link returned to the main room and went through the right door. Link quickly walked in, skeletons decorated the room, there were about five. Link walked up closer and went wide eyed as one jumped up _Stalfos!_ The truth hit him as the skeleton raised the sword in it's hand, but Link was faster and detached the skull from the spine with a simple slash, Link quickly dispatched the another three with simple sword attacks. He looked at the last one, it had a key inside it's rib cage and was already charging link with it's rusty sword. Link quickly moved out of the way to avoid being hit, Link quickly smashed his sword to the abdomen and sliced the stalfo in two. He picked up the key and headed back to the main entrance watching his every step, he saw there was only one way to go; through the locked door. Link put one of the golden keys into the door's lock and turned it, he smiled as he heard that satisfying click and gasped as his key turned to dust.

Link opened the door and quickly sprang into action as three stalfo's rushed him, he took all three of them down with a powerful spin slash and took a second to rest. " Wow... This place is a deathtrap waiting to happen... isn't it?" He asked to no one is particular. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and continued to the next room, " Oh Din, why?" He preached as he saw five stalfo's started to swipe at him, he was to tired to spin slash them so he just started to slash at them one by one, _Three left... c'mon don't run out of energy... _Link thought to himself as his sword play slowed down and down. The stalfos seemed to notice his weakening and start to slash at him harder, Link fell and tried to protect himself, he needed a miracle. Link started to fade out and then he could only see darkness, _Am I dead?_ " No, you were close to it though, young hero" a high pitched, small feminine voice replied. _Who are you? _Link thought for he couldn't speak, " Just a fairy... I healed your wounds and have replenished your energy." The fairy responded.

"Where am I?" Link said finding he could speak again, "Just at the beginning of this temple, be more careful this time" The fairy said fading away and giving link his vision back. Link smiled knowing that someone had been watching him and now felt more comfort in his quest. " Time to move on" He said as he returned to the room he had been defeated in, he killed the remaining stalfos with a vengeance. He looked around the room and decided to go through the right door, he quickly spotted the three keese in the room and a compass to the right of him. He decided to kill the keese first and then get the most likely worthless item later, he gripped his blade and slashed at the closest keese making it slide in half and then he the same to the other two. Link grinned maniacally as he killed that last keese, _So I'm not screwed, how bout that? _He thought to himself still grinning. He picked up the compass on the right to him and walked out the door he came in from and felt a small shock, _did something just happen? Great your still paranoid Link_ he heard himself say, he couldn't help grin at his paranoia. " Wait a second... This room is different from before!" Link noticed, there were now four blocks in the center of the room, he decided to go to into the door on the left. _More keese _Link thought to himself as he saw the flattering of leathery wings of six keese, _this'll be easy _Link smirked, He decided to use a spin attack. It took them all out and there's remains splattered to the floor. He then noticed the locked door near him, he used his remaining key on the door and the same thing happened as before where the key disintegrated and the door opened, Link went in and was surprised at the lack of monsters. Not a single one was in sight, "how strange..." Link muttered to himself. He saw another door and took this to his advantage, he tried opening the door but it was locked. " There's not even a key hole!" Link yelled angrily oblivious to the blobs coming up from the floor behind him, the three blobs start to move towards link very slowly. " What now? Maybe it's some kind of puzzle." he said aloud turning around. "ah!" he screamed as the blobs surprised him, he quickly brought his sword to their gelatinous bodies and swiftly sliced them in two. Link started to breath heavily, " Man that surprised me" he stuttered looking around the room. _That block! _Link rushed towards the block and summoned his might to push it, yes it had worked and the door had opened. In the other room Link found an old man that resembled the one from earlier but had a different colored robe, " Old man?" Link asked nervously.

" Oh hello, Welcome child of destiny. East most peninsula is the secret" The old man said and then just like the last time he disappeared. "Wait! What does that mean..." Link queried as the room felt so empty. Link sighed and went into the next room which contained a few more blobs and what looked to be like an old piece of papyrus. Link Spin slashed the annoying blobs and picked up the moldy piece of papyrus, it was a map of the dungeon. "Pretty handy" Link said to no one in particular. " on to the next room, I guess." Link said aggravated as he went into the next door, _lets see... three stalfos, pretty easy _he smiled as he hacked there heads apart to get them out of his way, one of them had a key and he had snatched it from it's body. " Animated corpses? That's all a stalfos is, not a human anymore and it's practically asking me to kill it" Link said calmly to himself just to make sure he was still sane. Link slowly walked up to the locked door in front of him he opened it like the other's and entered, three strange red creatures with boomerangs surrounded Link, "Bring it."

The creatures threw their boomerangs symmetrically so the other creature would catch it, Link was hit by one of the boomerangs "damn it!" Link cursed as he held his chest where the boomerang had hit him. Link quickly ran to one of the creatures and shoved his sword through the creatures chest completely obliterating the creatures heart, Link pulled his sword out and grabbed the creatures boomerang. Link through the boomerang at the next closest creature thereby stunning it, and then finished by hacking off it's head. " Take that..." Link smirked while aiming his sword towards the last creatures chest, He decided to just chunk his sword into the creature chest but it missed and hit the creatures abdomen. " that works too" Link said taking his sword back, he noticed the key that was lodged in the second creatures chest, he took it and put it in his pocket.

Link went to the only door in the room and unlocked it, first glance into the room was just a bunch of blocks but after walking in and almost getting hit by a speeding blade said otherwise. Link quickly figured out the block puzzle and made it out to another room full of keese, ignoring the keese he ran to the next room. " Hey! Oh yeah. A bow" Link said looking at the bow in the middle of the floor, he quickly picked it up and bagged it. It seemed like the only way out was going backwards, after going through the trap puzzle again and taking another route Link ended up near a door with ear splitting roars coming from behind it, It's now or never.

To be Continued...

Please review! And in case you didn't notice this is based on the first Zelda game, the first in a series I'm planning.


End file.
